


Into the Dark

by dreamofhorses



Series: 30 Days Porn Challenge [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofhorses/pseuds/dreamofhorses
Summary: A sensory-deprivation-themed porn one shot.For my Timmagotchis.





	Into the Dark

“Timmy?”

 

There’s no answer, at least none that Armie can hear. If he blinks he feels the silky lining of the blindfold flutter against his lashes, but no light gets in. Timmy has made sure of that. Large, comfortable, padded headphones rest against his ears, playing white noise at a volume just high enough to drown out any sounds outside but not loud enough to provide any distraction.

 

Armie could use a distraction. As it is his mind is totally focused on his cock, his nipples, all the areas that stood to attention as soon as Timmy gently bound his hands to the headboard, tied the blindfold, and slipped the earphones onto his head. The room has been made a little colder than normal, which only makes those most sensitive areas more sensitive. He feels his cock bobbing helplessly in the chilly air.

 

There’s a shift in the room. Maybe his cock feels it first, a change in the direction of the current, or maybe their minds are just that in tune, but Armie knows Timmy is there. He feels him. He tries again, “Timmy?” but of course can’t hear any response. Then, ever so lightly, he feels Timmy’s smooth, rounded fingernails start to scrape up his legs. Timmy drags his nails slowly up Armie’s calves, over his knees, rotating to draw them up the inside of Armie’s thighs. His legs aren’t tied, so he arches them, curling his toes into the bed, and just as Timmy’s hands reach his balls, reach to where he’s aching to be touched, Timmy pinches the inside of Armie’s thighs lightly, playfully, as if they’re just watching TV on the couch together, and then withdraws his hands.

 

Armie sighs. Sinks a little deeper into the bed as he relaxes his legs. 

 

The bed sinks a bit and Armie realizes Timmy must have sat on the edge of the bed, just watching, silently, as Armie surrenders. As he floats in this dark, safe space of Timmy’s own making, having given over control of his very eyes to Timmy.  _ All I want is to feel. Keep me from looking, my life has too many surfaces. Keep me from hearing, everyone talks to me and no one listens. Just let me  _ **_feel_ ** _.  _ This is what had been going through Armie’s mind when he’d asked Timmy to do this, and what he loved about Timmy was that Timmy knew all of it without explanation and simply agreed.

 

The bed dips again, right beside where Timmy would be sitting.

 

_ Is there someone else in the room? Or did Timmy just set something down on the bed beside him? _

 

The idea that someone else might have come in with Timmy had not occurred to Armie. But now that the idea has come, Armie finds he doesn’t want to let it go.  _ Who could it be?  _ Armie knew Timmy would only bring someone he trusted into the room and wasn’t concerned about that, but the more he thought about it the more aroused he became.  _ Was it Nick? Nick and I have fooled around plenty. He’d probably get off on this just as much as I do. Will? We almost had a threesome with Will one drunken evening, he’d probably stand there quietly and think really deep shit about why we choose to do this.  _ The thought that someone else might be in the room with Timmy, looking at him, and that Armie would probably never know who it was, makes his dick throb with need.

 

The bed springs back into place. Whoever was on it is now standing. Armie tosses his head a little from side to side, trying to move one of the headphones even a little, see if he can hear an unfamiliar footstep. Even a breath would tell him whether it was Timmy or not.

 

A firm hand grips either side of Armie’s jaw, holding his head straight. These are Timmy’s hands. Smelling lightly of soap, soft especially when they’re being firm. Armie would know them anywhere. He submits, holds his head still, stops his juvenile thrashing. Timmy is here, and that calms him.

 

The hands disappear.

 

At his feet, Armie feels a new sensation. It’s so soft that he can’t even place it at first.  _ That coat.  _ A fur coat Timmy had kept from a photo shoot years ago, that he sometimes wore around the house as a joke but couldn’t bear to get rid of because  _ when am I ever gonna get another fur coat, come on man, and we don’t want the animals to have died for nothing. _ Timmy is dragging it slowly up Armie’s legs toward his groin, and he strains, bucks up into the softness but of course there’s nothing firm behind it. Just a gentle sensation, and then unforgiving air.

 

When Timmy reaches Armie’s waist he stops moving, stops dragging the coat, and lets it rest against Armie’s skin. The soft fur feels like a thousand fingers on Armie’s cock when it’s the only sensation he’s receiving. His pulse pounds so hard it starts to drown out the white noise in his ears. Timmy presses down and starts rubbing the fur slowly up and down Armie’s throbbing length. He cups Armie’s dick in his hand and rubs harder, the fur moving from a gentle tickle to an insistent softness, and then almost to hundreds of small nails scratching along his shaft. Armie moans, he cries Timmy’s name, he loses memory for a moment at the sheer sensation of Timmy’s skillful hand wrapped in fur and stroking him off.

 

Then suddenly it’s gone, all of it, the fur coat whipped away suddenly, and Armie whimpers as his cock pulses in the chill air. He breathes slowly, focuses on the patterns his eyelids are creating for him in the darkness, tries to hear music in the white noise to bring him back to himself after the stimulation. 

 

Just when he thinks he’s calm, when he thinks he could handle whatever else Timmy has in store, there are hands at his temples, pushing off the blindfold, canting back on his head to throw the headphones aside, and the light overwhelms him and all he sees is cold whiteness, but in the middle of it all is Timmy. Leaning over him, eyes closed, sprinkling kisses on his cheeks, and that’s all that matters. And his ears ring, everything is twice as loud as it should be, he can hear a door slam on a building half a block away, but as Timmy cups his head for a lingering kiss Armie hears Timmy say, “god, I fucking love you,” and that’s all that matters too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dreamofhorses42 on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
